


Kiss Me

by bigbootymalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootymalik/pseuds/bigbootymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Zayn hates everything Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Hey," and a tan hand with multiple rings slammed down in front of Zayn's tray.

Zayn didn't even have to look up to know It was Harry. "What do you want?" he growled. And, yes, Zayn literally growled because Harry tries to get a rise out of him. But, he's doing a good job at it.

 

"Zayn, why can't you ever be nice?" He pouts mockingly.

 

"Mate, I'm no expert, but I'm sure Zayn isn't interested in you," Louis says, jabbing a finger at him. "So are you quite finished? I'm trying to have a peaceful lunch without you trying to harass my friend." Louis picks up his sandwich again and Zayn giggles and it's girly so he stops and picks up his chicken wrap and ignores Harry's red cheeks and watches as he turns on his heel and walks back to his table where Nick Grimshaw is starring him down.

 

"He's such a prick, I'm glad it's you he's bothering and not me," Louis laughs, and Zayn laughs falsely before pushing him out of his chair.

 

"Oi, fuck you, Malik, that hurt." He groans-standing up-, rubbing his bum and wincing. "I've got you, mate," He smiles wickedly and Zayn gulps. Louis walks over to Harry's table and Zayn debates if he should run out the cafeteria or if it's too late to say sorry.

 

"Fuck, Lou," Zayn curses under my breath, and grabs his bag, ready to leave the cafeteria.

 

Zayn runs out of the cafeteria and into the lad's room -which was dumb- and clutches his bag to his chest. What could he possibly be telling Harry?

 

"No!" Zayn screams, remembering Louis has embarrassing snapchats of him on his phone. Fuck, what do I do? What can I do at this point? He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Malik," and it's Harry, and theirs the cockiest smirk ever painted on his face.

 

"Uhm, what did Louis..uhm say?" and Zayn's blushing, scratching his neck.

 

"Louis?" And Zayn has never hated Harry Styles more.

 

"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson," Zayn sighs, Zayn knows full well he knows who Louis Tomlinson is. Who doesn't? He's star football player, scoring all the winning points.

 

"Oh, yes, feathery head lad, quite attractive." He grins boyishly and Zayns roll his eyes. "Jealous?" He smirks.

 

"Why would I be? I'm not in the slightest interested in you," Zayn huffs, it's true and he hates him.

 

"Yet, I catch you starring at me all the time, Malik, I know you like what you see," Harry winks at Zayn, gesturing to his body.

 

No, Zayn's not blind. Harry might be the most attractive person he's laid his eyes on, but beauty is skin deep, he's not shallow. He doesn't need someone who's only attractive to look at.

 

"Whatever, Harry, I asked you what Lou said to you. I don't need you're intolerable flirting, thank you." he steps closer to him, poking him in the chest.

 

Zayn all the sudden notices how close, he actually am. I could count the little hairs above his pink lips. He smiles down at Zayn, all green eyes and dimples and it's enduring.

He knows what Harry's doing however, and Zayn snaps out of his episode and turns to leave the lad's room and the bell rings. Lunch is over.

************

 

"Louis!" Zayn yells, shoving people to get to his friend, who's -of course- talking to Niall.

Louis sees him and whispers something into Niall's ear and Niall's eyes widen and he laughs.

 

"Louis, what'd you tell Niall? Wait, what'd you tell Harry? I swear, if you have shown him the snapchats I'll feed you to a lion,"

 

"I didn't show him anything, Zayn, stop worrying so much," Louis tips his head to the side. He's hiding something.

 

"Niall, help me. Please?"

 

"Mate, I love you and all, but it sounds like you care a little too much about this whole Harry thing. If I didn't know any better I'd think you like him," Niall says, and what? Zayn likes Harry? No, he doesn't. Never will.

Zayn ends up laughing, really laughing, clutching his stomach and all.

 

"Stop," Niall says harshly, clearing his throat.

 

Harry's behind him when he turns around and Harry shakes his head.

"You're not any better than me Malik, what have I ever done to you?" And his voice is low. Zayn follows him out to the sidewalk where he's storming, walking.

 

"What do you mean, 'I'm not better than you'? When have I sunk to you're level? Fuck you, Harry. I'm not the bad guy here." Zayn screams at him.

 

"Name one thing that I romotley did to make me the bad guy,"

 

And Zayn opens his mouth, but words don't come out.

 

"Exactly," Harry sneers, continuing down the sidewalk.

 

But Zayn, is Zayn. He doesn't like being talked down to and he runs up to Harry and presses his hands on his chest.

 

"You constantly nag me, constantly. You make it you're job to make me want to drive off a cliff," I yell into his face.

 

"Because, I'd try to talk to you and you would brush me off like a piece of shit. It wasn't until I started doing that that you started... you know," and there's a slight blush to his cheeks and my chest feels heavy. What is he talking about? He never tried to have a normal conversation with Zayn.

 

"What are you saying?" Zayn breathes. His head feels heavy and he can hardly breathe.

 

"You ignored me until I started annoying you," Harry huffs, "Is this done now?" and he brushes past Zayn, and he swears Harry's swaying his hips on purpose, 'cause he knows Zayn's watching.

**********

 

"He's been ignoring me all week," Zayn whispers to Louis. They're in the cafeteria and Louis has his face stuffed into a hamburger.

 

"Isn't that what you wanted, mate? 'Oh gosh, why won't he leave me alone'" Louis laughs, impersonating  Zayn. 

 

He laughs  falsely -apparently it's what he's good at- and takes Louis' burger from his hands, taking a mouthful.

 

"Wow, attractive. Oh God, and Harry's looking," Louis laughs and points at Harry who turns his face as soon as Zayn looks at him and Zayn's never been more embarrassed.

 

"Fuck you, Lou,"Zayn mutters, "Why am I even friends with you?" He swallows the food in his mouth, wiping at the corner of it.

 

Louis kisses his cheek in reply and tells him he's going to go see if Niall has finished class yet.

 

The bell rings and Zayn shoves the last of his fries in his mouth and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

 

Do it,

 

Don't,

 

and He does it. He walks up to Harry's table-where people are crowding around to get out of the cafeteria- and he's starring Zayn down.

 

"Hi,"Zayn says, approaching him and he looks confused before smirking.

 

"Hey, Malik,"

 

"Have uhm...is there a reason why..." and _abort mission_. Zayn turns on his heel and walks straight out of the cafeteria into the toilets-again- and it might be a bad idea.

 And Zayn expects him to come but he doesn't. And a sheer feeling of disappointment bubbles at his chest and spreads throughout his being.

And, just, _no_.He literally will _not_ allow himself to have _feelings_ for _him_. Just, no.

 

"You missed second form," Liam says, looking at Zayn with the most challenging look.

 

And when did he get here.

 

"I was.."

 

"Trying to avoid Harry, I know. You need to stop," And Liam leaves.

********

 

Zayn stomps right up to Harry just as schools ending and glares at him. "What're you up to?" He seethes, pressing a finger into Harry's chest.

 

"Me?" He asks, shocked, "Not a thing."

 

"I hate you, you do everything to make me on edge!" Zayn shouts and Harry is once again turning on his heel and walking out of the school and again Zayn follows him.

 

"Stop walking away from me. Some player, bad-boy, person you are," And Zayn shoves him.

 

"But I'm not. You only know what ignorant people tell you. Maybe you should get to know me," Harry is mad now. Brows furrowed, nostils flaring slightly, and his pink lips in a straight line now. And maybe Zayn shouldn't think so, but he looks incredibly, darkly beautiful.

 

And Harry sees the way Zayn is looking at him with his long lashes and slightly pouted lips and pink cheeks And something in him softens. So he advances towards him.

Zayn lets Harry cup his jaw and run his thumb over it. In fact he leans into his touch, but he's brought back to reality. The reality where he hates anything and everything Harry Styles. So he pulls back, glaring. A animosity expression.

 

So naturally, Harry lurches forward and connects his lips with Zayn's.

 

And Zayn's eyes widen and _I'm kissing Harry Styles when did this become my life._ But Zayn soon closes his eyes and starts kissing back when Harry's hand is at the nape of his neck, tugging on the tiny hairs there.

 

And it escalates from there, or at least it almost did, before they broke the kiss.

 

"Why would you _do_ that?" Zayn yells at him, and okay, he understands he doesn't really get to _say_ that but he does anyway.

 

"Zayn..." He snorts, "Can you stop pretending you don't fancy me? We just had the most heated snog," Harry tells him.

 

"Fancy? I don't -"

 

"Shut up and kiss me," Harry smiles, and it's warm and inviting so he does. He kisses Harry and okay, maybe he fancies Harry, but only a little.

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
